AA'-ADEK THE SERIES
by mutmut chan
Summary: WonKyu. Siwon. Kyuhyun. wonkyu. Kyuhyun ngebet pengen lliburan. Siwon cuma bisa pasrah menuruti keinginan kekasihnya. kira-kira liburan kemana dan seperti apa? check this out, yo! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Rating : T *no ngarep please :p*

Genre : Romance, Humor (?)

Disclaimer : WonKyu milik guweh

Warning : BAHASA TIDAK BAKU. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

_Mutmut chan proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

_AA'-ADEK THE SERIES_

"_**WONKYU GO TO JOGJA"**_

"Ngh… keras banget sih a'.."

"He'eh…"

"A' buruan… adek udah ga tahan…"

"Iya bentar dek… ini susah banget… ngh… adek gerakin juga dong… masa' cuma aa'… kapan keluarnya…"

"Ngg… adek udah ga kuat a'… cepet.. cepet.."

"Ah.. dari tadi aa' udah giniin punya kamu kok ga keluar-keluar sih.."

"Hnggg~ aa' payah…"

"Ya udah, kita minta bantuin Donghae buat ngeginiin punya kamu aja gimana?"

"Ga mau.. adek malu.."

"Terus gimana dong… kalo kayak gini terus nanti punya adek ga keluar-keluar.."

"Makanya kocok terus aa'…. Ih!"

"Aduh.. aa' udah ga kuat dek…" Siwon pun menoleh ke arah Donghae yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Eh Donghae, bantuin buka botol saus sambel dong." Kata Siwon sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol saus yang sedari tadi sudah dinodai oleh tangan Siwon.

Donghae _sweatdrop_. Sedari tadi ia sudah diam-diam menguping percakapan erotis duo sensasional itu, namun ternyata keduanya hanya kesulitan membuka botol saus.

"Nih. Gitu aja repot." Gerutu Donghae yang kembali menggelinjang ke singgasananya di sebuah sofa di depan televisi.

"Udah dek, buruan makan… kamu ini cuma makan pisang goreng aja gaya-gayaan pake saus sambel segala." Kata Siwon sambil menuangkan cairan kental berwarna merah itu ke dalam piring yang sudah berisi pisang goreng.

Kyuhyun dengan cueknya segera mencocol pisang goreng itu ke dalam cairan kental berwarna merah tadi. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang langka dilihatnya.

"Iiii~ aa' liat, ada hadiahnya." Kyuhyun segera memungut tutup botol saus tadi dan membaca isinya.

**Selamat! Anda memenangkan hadiah liburan gratis ke Korea.**

Siwon pun menyelamatkan tutup botol saus itu dari tangan Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda itu mengamuk dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Kepala Siwon, misalnya.

"Cepet abisin pisang gorengnya. Nanti kalo ga dihabisin Hyukjae mati lho." Ujar Siwon asal-asalan.

DUAGH. Sebuah bantal sukses menghantam kepala Siwon begitu Hyukjae mendengar kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Wanjrit! Lo kira gue ayam!" Umpat Hyukjae dari dalam kamarnya.

"Pffttt.." Kyuhyun hanya menahan tawanya.

"A'…" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk di meja makan itu pun kini pindah untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Siwon yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hm? Apa sayang?" Siwon meletakkan ponselnya dan memegang pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Liburan yuuukk… kan udah lama kita ga liburan a'." Rayu Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus dada Siwon yang berbentuk bujur sangkar itu.

"Emang mau liburan kemana, sayang? Kan kamu masih banyak syuting."

"Biarin.. adek kan juga pengen liburan.." Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Semacam pose imut minta digituin, batin Siwon dalam hati. Entah digituin itu definisinya seperti apa hanya Siwon dan Tuhan yang tau.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencium pipi dan bibir Siwon. Meskipun singkat tapi lumayan, kata Siwon dalam hati lagi.

"Ih, adek genit ya sekarang.. cium-cium aa'.. kalau ada maunya aja." Siwon mencubiti pantat Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Hngg… aa' ayo liburaaannn…" rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Siwon dengan manja.

_Sik asik sik asik kenal dirimu~ sik asik sik asik jadi pacarmu~_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Siwon yang tergeletak tak berdaya tadi berdering. Sebuah ringtone yang tengah menduduki puncak tangga lagu Korea itu menandai adanya telpon yang masuk.

"Halo… iya, saya Siwon… ng? panci? Ehm, maaf mas, saya kreditnya payung mas bukan panci, lagian cicilan minggu kemarin juga sudah saya bayar tuh mas… Oh gitu.. iya, sama-sama."

"Ya udah, sekarang adek pengennya liburan kemana?" Tanya Siwon setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di telepon.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Ke Bali? Paris? Hawaii?"

"Jangan a'.. jangan kesitu. Dih aa' nih kampungan banget seleranya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya udah.. terus adek pengennya kemana?"

"Jogja!"

oOo

Singkat cerita, entah karena authornya yang males atau memang karena tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan selama wonkyu di dalam pesawat selain main kuda-kudaan *eh, kini tibalah mereka di bandara Adi Sucipto, Jogjakarta.

Kyuhyun yang _saking _girangnya bisa liburan ke Jogja sempat roll depan, roll belakang bahkan kayang di bandara. Ajaibnya, tingkah Kyuhyun yang super caper itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh masyarakat di sekitar situ. Siwon hanya bisa berakting seolah-olah tidak mengenal Kyuhyun lantaran tingkahnya yang memalukan. Mungkin masyarakat di situ tidak menyangka, member boyband terkenal sekelas Super Junior justru bermain topeng monyet di bandara hingga mereka tak mengenalinya.

"Aa'.. ayo kesiniiii…" rengek Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah kembali normal.

Kebetulan kala itu mereka tiba di Bandara sehabis maghrib. Siwon memperhatikan baik-baik lokasi wisata yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun. Dalam layar ponsel Siwon itu tertulis "Kopi Jos". Daripada melihat Kyuhyun yang merengek-rengek dan sudah hampir menangis di bandara, akhirnya Siwon menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun itu. Mereka pun menaiki sebuah taksi untuk menuju tempat itu setelah Siwon berhasil melakukan tawar menawar dengan sang supir. Ketahuilah, meskipun taksi itu berlandaskan argo, tapi masih bisa tetep nego.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di "Kopi Jos" itu, tempatnya cukup ramai. Banyak muda-mudi datang untuk sekedar nongkrong atau makan malam, atau ngamen bahkan di tempat itu. Kopi Jos ini memang cukup terkenal di Jogja. Terkenal banyak bancinya, terkenal banyak pengamennya, dan.. ah sudahlah. Tempat itu terdiri dari deretan penjaja angkringan yang berdampingan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memilih sebuah angkringan yang cukup sepi dan duduk lesehan beralaskan tikar dibawah pohon beringin.

Tak lupa mereka memesan Kopi Jos dan nasi kucing yang merupakan menu andalan di tempat itu. Pikir mereka berdua kala itu, kapan lagi menikmati makanan ekstrim yaitu nasi dengan lauk daging kucing.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang. Pertama, sang penjual yang merupakan seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya dengan memakai kaos bertuliskan '_I'm sexy and I know it_' itu menyodorkan dua gelas kopi dengan arang yang masih menganga di dalamnya. Kyuhyun melongo.

"Aa'… ini kalo meledak gimana?" teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

"Mana bisa meledak, sayang.. itu kan cuma arang. Ih kamu cantik-cantik o'on." Jelas Siwon (sok) cool. Padahal sebelumnya ia sempat browsing di internet.

Setelah itu, datanglah nasi kucing yang mereka pesan tadi. Ketika Siwon sudah mulai makan, Kyuhyun justru hanya mengorek-orek makanan itu.

"Adek kenapa ga makan?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Daging kucingnya mana a'.. kok isinya cuma nasi sambel sama teri…" Kata Kyuhyun dengan merengut.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Ibu-ibu yang sedari tadi melayani mereka sudah kejang-kejang manakala mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Sayang, ini ga ada daging kucingnya. Namanya aja yang nasi kucing, soalnya ukurannya kecil terus biasanya kayak gini itu buat makanan kucing." Jelas Siwon mencoba sabar.

"Hngg… berarti kita disamain sama kucing dong.." Rengek Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat kecewa.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

"Adek, udah deh makan aja, gimana? Aa' gemes deh kalo kamu nakal kayak gitu…" Kata Siwon memberi peringatan. Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut meskipun wajahnya masih bersungut-sungut.

Kini tibalah untuk menikmati kopi jos itu. Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk kopi itu sebentar sebelum menyendokkan arang yang masih menganga itu untuk ia sodorkan ke mulutnya.

"Eeehhhh, adek kamu mau ngapain?" Untunglah tangan Siwon cepat menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya mau makan ini, aa'…" Kata Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Arangnya ga usah dimakan, adeeekk.. kamu kira itu cendol?" Siwon sudah berkeringat dingin ketika kekasihnya itu mencoba pertunjukkan debus dengan memakan arang.

Sungguh. Liburan kali ini, Siwon harus menjaga Kyuhyun dengan ekstra hati-hati. Meskipun Jogja terkenal sebagai tempat wisata yang aman, tentram dan damai, tapi kalau urusan makan saja sudah repot begitu, gimana nanti.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan malam di kopi jos, dengan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menghabiskan 10 bungkus nasi kucing, mereka pun segera meluncur ke hotel dimana mereka menginap. Siwon sudah membooking sebuah kamar di hotel Ina garuda yang cukup terkenal di tempat itu.

"Maaf, saya mau check in. Tadi pagi saia sudah booking disini." Kata Siwon dengan seorang resepsionis. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah gelosoran di lantai hotel saking capeknya.

"Oh, kalau boleh tau atas nama siapa?" Tanya resepsionis itu.

"Choi Siwon."

"Eh, Choi Siwon? Siwon Super Junior?" Mbak-mbak resepsionis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Ih, mbaknya kepo deh." Jawab Siwon sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Aaaaaaa'…" Sebuah cubitan keras berhasil Siwon terima di pahanya ketika Kyuhyun memergokinya.

"Oh, maaf maaf." Untunglah resepsionis itu tidak jadi pingsan karena dikedipi makhluk ganteng nan seksi tapi punya pacar galak itu.

.

.

Siwon terpaksa menggendong Kyuhyun ke kamar karena Kyuhyun terus merengek tidak kuat berjalan akibat kekenyangan. Liburan mereka di Jogja kala itu baru saja dimulai. Esok hari, mereka masih akan menjelajahi banyak tempat di Jogja untuk membersihkan pikiran –terutama pikiran Siwon yang kotor terus.

Bersambung…

Hehehehe

Dengan cinta tak akan lekang oleh waktu *tsah

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
